In some types of surgical procedures, a practitioner implants a prosthesis component into an elongated canal within a bone. For instance, in hip replacement surgery, a practitioner forms a canal originating at the proximal end of a femur and extending into the femur a predetermined distance, then implants a prosthesis component into the canal. In order to obtain a proper fit for the implanted component, the bone canal should be sized and shaped properly.
A practitioner can use a surgical bone rasp to form a canal within a femur. The bone rasp can include teeth or other abrasive elements on one or more exterior surfaces. The practitioner uses the rasp to cut or scrape away bone in the canal, until the canal is suitably sized and shaped to match a prosthesis component to be implanted. In many cases, the practitioner strikes a proximal end of the bone rasp with a hammer.